


Stan Meets Krusty the Clown

by GravityFallsFanGal



Category: Gravity Falls, The Simpsons
Genre: Crossover, Crossovers & Fandom Fusions, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-08
Updated: 2017-09-08
Packaged: 2018-12-25 09:04:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,544
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12032649
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GravityFallsFanGal/pseuds/GravityFallsFanGal
Summary: A portal mishaps leads Stan to land in Springfield where he meets Krusty the Clown and they become fast friends. Meanwhile, Sideshow Bob plots revenge against Krusty and plans to ruin it all.





	Stan Meets Krusty the Clown

Stan Meets Krusty the Clown  
(A Gravity Falls and Simpsons Crossover Fic)  


One day, in Gravity Falls Oregon, Dipper and Mabel Pines, twin siblings, were in the living room watching the latest episode of Duck-tective when their great uncle Stan entered the room, adjusting his red bow tie. 

“Well, kids, I’ve got tourists outside,” Stan announced. “I’ve got to go set up for my tour. So, I’ll see you kids later.” 

“Bye, Grunkle Stan!” The kids chorused and they turned their head back to the screen. 

Stan went into his tourist room that was filled with many fake attractions that he showed off. He loved this job. It made him a lot of money. He made sure all the attractions were good and well and was about to go let the tourists in, when suddenly, out of nowhere, a mystery blue portal appeared. 

Stan noticed the portal in the reflection of a mirror in the room and raised an eyebrow in confusion. “Hey! What the-?” 

Stan didn’t get a chance to finish his sentence for the portal started sucking him up. 

“Hey!” Stan screamed. “What is this? But me down! Put me. AH!!!!” 

It was all Stan managed to say before he disappeared into the portal and it closed up. 

_________________________________

In Springfield, IL., Krusty the Clown was happy on how his show was doing, smiling on the reviews in a paper. 

“Man, am i doing great!” He grinned, a cigar in his hand. “Oh, i’m gonna make a lot of money for this weeks performance! According to this sheet, I’m the highest rated program for this week!” 

Just then, the same blue portal appeared right above Krusty’s head. 

“Hey what?” 

“AH!!!!!!” Krusty didn’t have time to finish for Stan landed on top of his head. 

“Ugh!!!” Stan rubbed his head. He looked around the room. A room filled with Krusty the Clown stuff. “Where? Where am i? Why is there so much clown junk in here?” 

“GET OFF OF ME!!” Krusty shouted, pushing Stan off him. 

Stan was knocked to the ground and when he recovered, he saw the same clown that was on all the merchandise around the room. 

“How did you get here?” Krusty snarled. “I have a show coming on in about an hour and don’t need your disturbance! Do i have to call security on you?!” 

“Actually, I have no idea how i got here! Some weird portal thingy shot me here! And seriously, what’s up with your office?! Almost everything in here has your face on it!” Stan stated. 

“That’s my merchandise pal! The people of Springfield love me! I’m really popular here!” Krusty informed him, giving him a glare. “I’ve been in the entertainment job for years! And i make a whole lot of money out of it!” 

“Oh yeah? Well I’m just as popular as you, clown!” Stan shot back. “Back at my place, i also entertain people with my attractions for a living! I’m known as Mr. Mystery! The people in Gravity Falls love me and i make just as much money as you!!” 

After hearing that, Krusty’s eyes grew wide with delight. “Really? Gee, i guess you and I are pretty similar to each `other….”

Stan realised this as well and he grinned and Krusty. “Hey, i guess you’re right!” 

Krusty suddenly became very interested in Stan. “Say… you wouldn’t mind going out and… getting a beer, would you? Moe’s got some fine beer.”

Stan smiled. “No i wouldn’t mind at all! You know, clown, I get the feeling we’re gonna get along great!” 

“Me too!” Krusty nodded. “But please don’t call me clown. It’s Krusty.” 

“You got it, Krusty! And you can call me Stan! Stan Pines!” 

“Well then, Stan, shall we go get that beer?” Krusty smirked, extending his hand. 

“We shall,” Stan answered, taking it. 

Then Stan and Krusty headed on over to Moe’s for beer. It looked like it was going to be the start of a beautiful friendship.

Little did they know that somebody was watching them. Somebody who had been listening to their conversation. Somebody who despised Krusty. Somebody who wanted revenge. 

_________________________________

Stan and Krusty had just arrived at Moe’s Tavern.

Moe, who had never seen Stan before, had asked Krusty who Stan was when he saw him. 

“He’s a new pal o’ mine,” Krusty smirked, patting him on the back. “He just came outta town. Right, Stan?” 

“That’s right!” Stan nodded. 

Krusty turned back to Moe. “And now, Moe, I want you to treat me and my new pal here to some of your finest beers, capisce?!” 

Moe nodded. “Yes, sir, of course!” 

Once the beers were finally made, Stan and Krusty gulped them down. And Stan had fallen in love with the taste. 

“Woof! You weren’t joking about these beers, Krusty! They’re amazing!” Stan exclaimed, taking in another swift of beer.

Krusty chuckled. “See? I told you!”

Suddenly Krusty cringed and grabbed onto his private area. “Ohhh, speaking of which, I think i had a little too much shots! I need to use the restroom!” 

“Ugh, same here,” Stan moaned, getting the same feeling as Krusty. “I’m coming with you.” 

Stan and Krusty rushed off to the men’s bathroom and were about to enter and do their “business”, when suddenly a trap door opened below them when they stepped on a tile.

“Uh, was that supposed to happen?” Stan asked, nervously looking below at the open space. 

Krusty suddenly looked worried, “Uh, no, i don’t think sooooo…..”

Krusty’s voice echoed as they fell down. 

“AHHHHHHHH!!!!” Stan and Krusty screamed, hugging each other out of fear as they fallen down into the darkness.  
_______________________________

Back in Gravity Falls, in the basement of the Mystery Shack, Ford was looking curiously at one of his machines, when Dipper and Mabel burst into the lab. They appeared to be really worried about something. 

“Grunkle Ford! Grunkle Ford!” They cried. 

“Kids!” Ford turned and he grew concerned when he saw their faces. “What’s wrong? What happened?” 

“It’s Grunkle Stan!” Mabel wailed. “He’s gone!” 

“We have no idea where he is!” Dipper panicked. “We searched all over the shack for him, but we just can’t find him!” 

“Really? But how…?” Ford frowned and his brow furrowed with worry. After putting all the pieces together, he figured out what happened to Stan. “Oh no…..”

Dipper and Mabel stared at him. 

“What is it, Grunkle Ford?” Dipper asked.

“Oh please tell me you know where Grunkle Stan is!” Mabel pleaded, looking hopeful. 

“Well, i might know where Stanley is. You see, earlier today, i had invented a machine that could transport anything to any dimension,” He pointed to the machine. “I tested it and picked up a few objects with a blue portal to see if it would work and take it to another dimension. And it did! But unfortunately, I must have accidently sucked up Stanley.” Ford sighed and shook his head sadly. “I really should be more careful and pay more attention.”

“Well, do you know where he is?” Dipper asked. 

“Well, i’m not specifically sure, but maybe I could find out by tracking where the portal dropped the stuff on the machine and see where Stanley has gone.” 

With that said, Ford turned to his machine, did a few things and soon exclaimed, “Ah ha! Got it! It says that he’s in Springfield, IL.”

“Perfect!” Dipper smiled, looking relieved. “Now all we have to do is use the machine to take us to Springfield so we could rescue Stan!” 

“Yes!” Mabel grinned. 

She and Dipper high-fived. 

Ford nodded. “Yes, that would work! I just need to set up the coordinates….” 

After tinkering a few moments with the machine, Ford set up the destination to Springfield, IL and a blue portal, similar to the one that picked up Stan, appeared. 

“Alright, ready kids?” 

Dipper and Mabel nodded.  
“Hang on, Grunkle Stan!” Mabel cried. “We’re coming for you!” 

With those words said, the twins and Ford jumped into the portal and headed down to Springfield to rescue Stan. 

__________________________

Back in Springfield, Lisa came downstairs into the living room and noticed Bart freaking out and pacing around the room in a total panic. 

“Bart?” Lisa raised an eyebrow in concern. “Are you okay what’s wrong?” 

“Haven’t you heard, Lisa? KRUSTY’S GONE MISSING!” Bart screamed. “Every kid in Springfield is panicking, especially me! Krusty’s my idol! Oh man, I don’t know what i’d do with myself if I don’t watch Krusty every day!” 

“What? Oh no that’s terrible!” Lisa gasped, understanding the gravity of the situation. “Where could he have gone?!” 

“I don’t know!” Bark yelled. He started pulling his hair out. “But Krusty doesn’t come back soon, I’m gonna freak!” 

“Bart, calm down!” Lisa shouted. She grabbed him and shook him by the collar, trying to knock some sense into him. “We’re gonna find Krusty, i promise! We just need to search around and find out where he is!” 

“But how the heck are we gonna find him in such a-”

It was at that moment that a blue portal appeared and knocked Dipper and Mabel and Ford into the ground. 

“Yes! We’re here!” Mabel cried. 

“Haha! Now let’s find Grunkle Stan!” Dipper declared.

“Hang in there, Stanley, we’ll-”

Ford paused. He, Dipper, Mabel noticed two kids staring back at them in shock. They froze and stared back. 

Ford soon broke the awkward silence. “Well, uh, hello children!” Ford smiled awkwardly. “We don’t mean to intrude. We just-” 

“FREAKS! FREAKS FROM THE SKY!” Bart took a pillow and ran to beat them up with it. 

“Bart, wait!” Lisa grabbed her brother. She turned to Dipper, Mabel and Ford with a small smile, when she saw their faces paled with alarm. “Please excuse my brother. He is terrible with meeting new people.” 

She turned to Bart and whispered, “Bart, before you do anything stupid, let me just simply ask these people where they came from and why they’re here! It could be for an important reason!” 

Lisa cleared her throat and turned back to the gang. “Hello visitors! I’m Lisa Simpson and this is my brother Bart. May we ask why you’re here?” 

“Well, Lisa and Bart it’s very nice to meet you guys! And Lisa, thanks for keeping your brother from beating us with his pillow,” Ford grinned at Lisa. Soon his face became serious. “But I, Stanford Pines and my great niece and nephew Mabel and Dipper are here for oppressing matters. We came into this dimension because my brother and the kids’ great uncle Stanley has accidentally fallen here and now we're trying to find him and rescue him.”

“Oh, well we can help you find him!” Lisa beamed. “And maybe while we’re looking for Stan, we can also look for Krusty together!”  
“Krusty?” Dipper looked confused. “Who’s he?” 

“He’s like the greatest and my most favoritest person ever! And you guys better help us find him too or else I’ll never be happy again!” Bart pouted and crossed his arms. 

“Fine! Fine! We’ll help you find the Krusty guy, too.” Ford said, mostly because he was tired of listening to Bart complain. 

“Great!” Lisa and Ford shook hands to seal the deal. 

“Well come on guys!” Mabel bellowed. She was already running towards the door. “Let’s get searching!” 

And so the twins, Ford, Lisa and Bart rushed outside began their search for Stan and Krusty.

______________________________________

“Ugh…., where are we?” Krusty asked in a blurred daze. 

“I don’t know,” Stan grumped. All he could see was darkness. “I see nothing but blackness for miles and miles!” 

Stan then tried to move an arm to rub his head to ease the pain when he soon found that he couldn’t! “Huh… hey! I can’t move my arms!” 

“Hey I can’t move my arms either!” Krusty growled. “What gives!” 

“Oh, I have a feeling you guys won’t be going anywhere since you’ll be dead soon,” A mysterious voice cackled. 

Stan and Krusty looked around for the source of the voice. 

“Who is that?” Stan growled. “Reveal yourself!” 

“Wait… why does that voice seem familiar to me?” Krusty questioned aloud to himself. 

Suddenly light shot into the room, in which Stan and Krusty found themselves tied up and hanging over a tank of massive swimming sharks and noticed a figure with red hair shaped like the leaves of a palm tree standing right next to the tank, staring up at them with a wicked expression. 

It was none other than Sideshow Bob. 

Krusty gasped. “Sideshow Bob! No wonder that voice sounds so familiar to me!” 

“Wait…” Stan stared at Krusty in shock. “Krusty you know this guy?!!” 

“Yeah, he was my stage partner, hey wait a minute!” A curious thought popped into Krusty. “Bob, how were you able to build a trap door inside of Moe’s and get a tank of sharks underneath his bar?” 

“I have my ways,” Sideshow Bob answered. “And, yes, Krusty, it’s me! I have escaped from jail once more and now I can finally get my revenge and get rid of you and take over your show!” He held out a remote with a big red button. “And all i have to do is push this button and you and your friend will fall and be eaten by my sharks!” 

“But Bob, why?” Krusty questioned. “Why? I thought we were partners! I called you a friend even!” 

“Partners? You were the one getting the most fame and love from the kids!” Sideshow Bob snapped. “Everyone just ignored me! Oh, it was just all about you! Well now that i’m feeding you to my fishes, everyone will love Bob!” 

“But what about me?!” Stan barked. “Why do i have to die if i have nothing to do with you?” 

“Because you’re Krusty’s friend,” Bob simply replied, glaring at him. “And any friend of Krusty’s deserves to die with him!” 

“Hey listen, Bob, we can work something out!” Krusty tried to reason with him. “Please don’t hurt us! I could give you your own show, I could-” 

“Oh, I’m afraid it’s too late for that for that, partner,” Sideshow Bob sneered. 

Then he grinned. “Well, if you guys will excuse me, I’ll go get some popcorn for the show. Don’t want to drop you guys to your death without some good popcorn!” 

As Sideshow Bob stood up and left, Stan barked, “You listen here, bud! You ain’t gonna get away with this, ya hear me?” 

Sideshow Bob paused, turned his head and smirked, “Oh, old man, I already have.” He then continued walking till he disappeared around the corner. 

“Oh, what do we do, Krusty? What do we do?” Stan asked, trying hard not to look at the hungry sharks below them. 

Krusty sighed. “I have no idea, Stan.”  
______________________________

After much time spent on looking and no such luck, Dipper, Mabel, Ford, Lisa and Bart finally came to Moe’s to see if he possibly had seen Krusty or Stan.

“Hey Moe!” Lisa called out. 

Moe looked up from wiping his desktop with a rag and beamed, “Lisa! Bart! Good to see you, kids!” 

Upon seeing Dipper and Mabel and Ford, he grew confused, “Uh, if you don’t mind me asking, but uh, who are those people you’re walking in with?”

“These are our new friends, Dipper, Mabel and Ford,” Lisa stated. “We’re all here on search of Krusty and Stan.” 

“Oh yeah, Krusty’s been here a while ago,” Moe explained. “He’s been here with some guy in a black suit, red fez, orange nose, and glasses! Oh, and did he also have some big ears!”

“Wait a minute! That’s Stan!” Dipper exclaimed. 

“And Krusty’s been here with him, too!” Bart said, looking relieved. It looked like Krusty would be found soon. If Krusty was alright, he was fine, too. 

“Where did you last see them, Moe? Please, please, remember!” Lisa begged. 

“Well, if i remember, they went to the bathroom! But i don’t know if they even came out of it yet!” Moe said. 

Everyone looked at the restroom door and noticed a hole in front of it on the floor. 

“Hmmmm, That’s odd,” Ford said, as he walked over and gave the hole a closer look. “There aren’t usually holes in front of restrooms!” 

“Wait a minute!” Dipper was starting to piece this all together. “What if when Krusty and Stan walked to the bathroom, they fell into the hole?!” 

“Yes of course!” Lisa nodded. “It makes sense! That’s most likely what happened!” 

“But how do we know for sure?” Bart wondered aloud. 

“Only one way to find out!” Mabel smiled. 

Then they all jumped into the hole to see where it would lead them and find out if Krusty and Stan were there.  
________________________

“Well, I hope you’re all ready to die.”

Sideshow Bob returned with a huge bowl of popcorn, took a seat, pulled out his remote and got ready to push it. 

“Bob! Please! We can work this out!” Krusty tried to reason with him once more. 

“Yeah! Plus i bet his deals are good!” Stan added. 

Sideshow Bob ignored them and continued to smirk. “Sorry! You should have treated me better in the past, Krusty!” 

Krusty turned to Stan. A sad expression swept across his face and tears started to form in his eyes. “Well, Stan, it was really nice knowing you! You were a fantastic friend!” 

“You too, Krusty,” Stan sniffed. “You too.”

“Oh stop being a bunch of babies,” Sideshow Bob rolled his eyes at their immaturity and was very annoyed by it. “You’re-”

Suddenly, before Sideshow Bob could finish, Dipper, Mabel, Ford, Bart and Lisa all toppled on top of Sideshow Bob and he was knocked unconscious by their weight falling all on top of him. 

Krusty saw this and became filled with joy. “Stan look! We’re saved! They landed on top of Bob!” 

Stan looked and smiled so happily. “They did! They did!”

Upon closer look, they recognized who had saved them. 

“Oh my gosh! Kids! Ford!”

“Bart! Lisa! I guess they are my true fans after all!” Krusty smiled. 

Dipper, Mabel, Bart, Lisa, Ford all turned toward the source of the cries and saw Stan and Krusty smiling at them and waving at them from above. 

“Grunkle Stan!” Dipper and Mabel cried. 

“Stanley!”

“Krusty!” Bart and Lisa shouted.

They all rushed to help them. They were so focused on helping them, that they hadn’t noticed the unconscious Sideshow Bob that they had all fallen on. 

After they had found a ladder and got them down safely away from the sharks, everyone was reunited happily with hugs and tears of joy. 

“Grunkle Stan!” The twins smothered Stan with hugs and kisses. 

“Oh kids! I’m so relieved to see you,” Stan grinned, looking at each twin lovingly. 

“And i’m happy that you’re okay, also, Stanley,” Ford said sympathetically. 

“I know, sixer,” Stan chuckled, giving his brother a wink. “I know.”

Bart and Lisa also felt relieved with Krusty being okay. 

“Oh, Krusty, it’s so nice that you’re fine!” Lisa stated. 

“Yes!” Bart was so happy that he hugged Krusty. “Oh, Krusty, I don’t know what I’d do with myself if you got hurt! I’m your biggest fan!” 

Krusty laughed and pushed Bart off of him. “I know, kid. And after what you did today, you really are.”

After the gang regrouped, Lisa exclaimed, “wait a minute, guys! We still don’t know who was behind this!” 

“Hey yeah!” Dipper turned to Grunkle Stan and Krusty. “Who tried to feed you guys to the sharks?” 

Stan and Krusty pointed to Sideshow Bob, who had slowly started to wake up. “Him!” 

“Ugh,” As soon as Sideshow Bob woke up, he noticed everyone glaring at him. 

“Sideshow Bob!” Bart shook his head in disbelief. “I should have known! Nobody messes with Krusty!”

“Nor Dipper and my Grunkle Stan!” Mabel frowned. 

Sideshow Bob laughed nervously. “Oh, come on, guys! You know I was just playing around! What… What are you gonna do to me?”

Everyone looked at each other and smiled. They had a similar plan. 

“Oh, we have plans,” Lisa smiled. 

______________________

Sideshow Bob had been sent to a jail with extra security and the gang had prepared to say their goodbyes. 

“Dipper, Mabel, Stan and Ford. It was really nice to meet all of you,” Lisa said. 

“And thanks for saving the idol of my life, Krusty,” Bart grinned. 

“Hey don’t mention it!” Dipper beamed. “We also wanna thank you for helping us save Stan!” 

“Plus i had fun hanging out with you guys!” Mabel smiled.

Stan and Krusty were also preparing to say their goodbyes. 

“Stan it was great being with you,” Krusty stated. “And if you ever wanna hang out again, you can come back anytime!” 

“Will do, Krusty,” Stan replied, shaking his hand. “Will do.” 

“Well guys, it’s time to go!” Ford announced. He made a remote that could also access the blue portal and made it setup that would take them back to Gravity Falls. 

Dipper, Mabel, Stan and Ford all got to the portal, turned back and gave one last goodbye to Bart, Lisa and Krusty and left back for Gravity Falls. 

Everyone went back to their normal lives with hope that they would meet each other someday again.


End file.
